Genesis
This version of the character was created by Superjokertv. Genesis (born Daniel "Dan" Summers) is a mutant who replicated the powers of any mutant via physical contact and member of the X-Men. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses - Revised Timeline= *'Ambient Plasma Conversion/Energy Blasts:' Replicated from Havok, Genesis is able to absorb plasma energy into the cells of his body and transform it into energy. With this, he is able to shoot powerful energy discs from his body, shoot energy beams from his chest, beams which also rippled like sonic blasts and fire more than one beam at a time from either his chest or from his hands. *'Sonic Scream:' Replicated from Banshee, Genesis can scream at sonic levels that are loud and destructive. His screams are deafening to nearby humans and can shatter solid objects, such as glass, or scare away animals. *'Telepathy:' Replicated from Professor X, Genesis can scan a person's brain and finds any information he needs, including memories. He also has telepathic cloak, telepathic communication, mental detection, mind control, mental possession, paralyzation, mnemokinesis, memory implantation, mental amnesia, memory restoration, telepathic illusion and animal manipulation. *'Magnetokinesis:' Replicated from Magneto, Genesis is capable of generating and manipulating all forms of magnetism to achieve a variety of grandiose and devastating effects. He also has ferrokinesis, magnetic flight, magnetic shield and metal sense. *'Shape-Shifting:' Replicated from Mystique, Genesis can alter the formation of his cells at will, allowing him to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any living being, including height, weight, and built. He can also make himself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger or shorter than himself, as well as allow him to alter the color and texture of his body, allowing him to mimic artificial materials, such as clothing. *'Superhuman Strength:' Replicated from Beast, Genesis has superhuman strength, capable of pressing 1 ton and later 10 tons, after replicating Beast's power a second time. *'Teleportation:' Replicated from Azazel, Genesis is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across great distances, giving him the appearance of being vaporized into a very brief puff of red smoke or gas, which appears wherever he teleports to or from. *'Energy Absorption:' Replicated from Sebastian Shaw, Genesis is able to absorb energy in all its forms, proportionality augmenting all his physical parameters until finally metabolizing it. This made him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as all the kinetic force from an enemy's strike or projectile assaults is another form of energy that would ultimately be nullified while simultaneously strengthening him. He also has kinetikinesis, nigh-invulnerability and self-sustaining. *'Retractable Claws:' Replicated from Wolverine, Genesis has a pair of three, 12-inch retractable claws in each forearm that emerge between each of his fingers' knuckles. They are made of dense bone like the rest of his skeletal structure, able to tear through most matter unharmed. *'Optic Blast:' Replicated from Cyclops, Genesis can release powerful energy blasts from his eyes. The beams are capable of blasting through steel, concrete, and wood, as well as to send targets flying backwards. *'Telekinesis:' Replicated from Jean Grey, Genesis is able to levitate, move, immobilize, and manipulate objects with his mind. He also has biokinesis, disintegration, energy manipulation, telekinetic blast, telekinetic flight and telekinetic shield. *'Atmokinesis:' Replicated from Storm, Genesis is able to control the weather and all of its forms with ease. He can control meteorological tempests, such as lightning, thunderstorms, hurricanes, blizzards, tornadoes, mist, and typhoons. He can even siphon electricity, causing him to shoot it out as lightning of any intensity. *'Molecular Manipulation:' Replicated from Apocalypse, Genesis is able to transmute matter into anything he wanted at a molecular level. *'Cryokinesis/Cryogenesis:' Replicated from Iceman, Genesis is able to manipulate and generate both cold and ice from his body. He used this ability to freeze various things as well as project ice from his hands. The ice he generates is can be brittle like glass or hard like stone. He can also shoot freezing cold, coolant-like gas or aura from his body that can cause ice to form on whatever it comes into contact with it. He also has hydrokinesis, ice sliding, ice wall generation and ice exoskeleton/ice mimicry. *'Organic Steel Form/Metal Exoskeleton:' Replicated from Colossus, Genesis can convert the tissues of his entire body into an organic, steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of an unknown composition, but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as-yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. *'Intangibility:' Replicated from Shadowcat, Genesis can pass through any matter, known as "phasing", by passing his atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object of which he is moving through. In this way, he and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process, making him, all intents and purposes, intangible. He can shift into a "phasing" state to allow oncoming danger to pass through him harmlessly. He passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which he is moving. He is also able to allow all targets he made physical contact with beforehand, living or otherwise, intangible, allowing the targets to safely phase along with him. }} - Abilities= *'Genius Intellect:' Genesis is extremely intelligent (on par with Professor X and Magneto). He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, psionics and other subjects. *'Multilingual:' Genesis is fluent in many languages - his native English, as well as Latin, Russian, French, Spanish, Chinese and German. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Genesis is well-versed in various forms of hand-to-hand combat with his years of experience has led him to be a proficient hand to hand combatant, enough so to render Wolverine unconscious. - Weaknesses= *'Arrogance:' Genesis, despite his great intellect, has displayed a high degree of arrogance and shown to be overconfidence in his abilities, with it having caused him to underestimate circumstances and individuals in various situations, therefore indirectly leading to potentially put others in danger as well. }} Relationships - Revised Timeline= Family *Unnamed Father † *Unnamed Mother † *Christopher Summers - Adoptive Father *Katherine Summers - Adoptive Mother *Havok † - Adoptive Older Brother and Former Teammate *Cyclops - Adoptive Younger Brother and Former Teammate Friends *X-Men - Teammates **Professor X † - Former Teammate and Friend **Magneto - Former Teammate and Friend **Mystique - Teammate and Friend **Beast - Teammate and Friend **Banshee † - Best Friend and Former Teammate **Darwin † - Former Teammate and Friend **Moira MacTaggert - Teammate and Friend **Jean Grey - Former Student, Teammate and Friend **Storm - Former Enemy turned Former Student, Teammate and Friend **Nightcrawler - Former Student, Teammate and Friend **Quicksilver - Teammate and Friend **Wolverine † - Former Teammate and Friend **Rogue - Former Student, Teammate and Friend **Iceman - Former Student, Teammate and Friend **Shadowcat - Former Student, Teammate and Friend **Colossus - Former Student, Teammate and Friend **Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Former Student, Teammate and Friend **Yukio - Teammate and Friend *The Man in Black † - Former Ally *Firefist - Former Enemy turned Ally *Vanessa Carlysle - Ally *X-Force - Allies **Cable - Former Enemy **Deadpool - Former Teammate and Friend **Domino Enemies *Hellfire Club - Enemies **Sebastian Shaw † **Azazel † **Riptide † **Emma Frost † **Angel Salvadore † - Former Teammate and Friend turned Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Apocalypse † - Enemy *Horsemen of Apocalypse - Enemies **Angel † **Psylocke *Angel Dust - Enemy *Ajax † - Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *The Headmaster † - Enemy *Black Tom Cassidy † - Enemy }} Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Alive - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Claws Category:Americans Category:Teachers Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Enhancement Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortality Category:Osteokinesis Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Body Transformation Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Teleportation Category:Power Negation Category:Single Characters Category:High Intellect Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Stryker's Files Category:Mutants who look Younger